<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do The Dance by cathrheas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363343">Do The Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas'>cathrheas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Lysithea is half tsundere and half really oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysithea gets chosen to represent the Golden Deer in the White Heron Cup. Hilda hatches a plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A commission for Sean!</p><p>Feel free to check out <a href="https://twitter.com/cathrheas">my Twitter</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>This might be a good opportunity...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fliers for the ball were being posted all over the monastery. Hilda had known about it way before then, of course—she’d long been excited at the idea of being able to dress up a bit—but the White Heron Cup was a bit of a curveball. She hadn’t heard of it before then, and if she had, she hadn’t been interested enough to remember it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the professor started discussing candidates for dancers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the beginning, Hilda knew that a smart decision would either be her or Claude. They were two of the more charming Golden Deer, with Hilda’s persuasiveness and Claude’s natural wit. Any other time, Hilda might have taken the glory (and the hot new outfit) for herself, but...she had a few ulterior motives, to say the least. As expected, Byleth soon approached her, asking what she’d think about competing in the Cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Easing into her proposal, Hilda said, “Oh, wow, you didn’t ask Claude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked him before you, actually.” Hilda frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least try and soften the blow, Professor...!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “He said he was too busy, so I came to ask you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so...? Hm, well, I’m a little busy too, but I can definitely give you my expert opinion on what to do next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth tilted their head. “Is there someone else you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Lysithea would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> pick. And if you’re a little skeptical, well, that’s alright! Just leave her training to me.” Byleth seemed to be thinking it over, and Hilda anxiously awaited their answer. The White Heron Cup was such a good opportunity...she wouldn’t be happy if Byleth made her pass it up. Hilda added quickly, “By the way, we already discussed it. She said she’s totally fine with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth was taken aback by that, and Hilda briefly wondered if they were going to call her on her lie. Instead, Byleth mumbled, “If she already agreed, then...fine. I’ll leave it to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! We won’t let you down, Professor. We’re gonna blow those judges out of the water! Oh, by the way...um, when you tell Lysithea that she’s going to be the representative for our class, don’t mention that she said she was fine with it. She’ll probably just deny it. You know she can be bashful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed. Yeah, they’d definitely caught onto the lie. Amazingly, they didn’t seem to care all too much. “...Right. Of course. I will keep that in mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you can overlook a little white lie, Lysithea...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Byleth had told Lysithea to meet Hilda, her new trainer, in one of the courtyards—a rather secluded one, to hopefully stop Lysithea from being so embarrassed. Hilda hadn’t spoken to Lysithea since Byleth told her she was going to be the Golden Deer house’s representative in the Cup, and she was excited to see Lysithea’s reaction. If she was lucky, Lysithea would show her that gorgeous smile again, and she’d be oh-so happy that Hilda had decided to coach her and that she could show everyone how lady-like she had gotten.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous,” Lysithea said, forgoing a greeting. “I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> both you and the professor agreed to such a monumental waste of my time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lighten up a bit,” Hilda huffed. “And you told the professor that you had a few moves to show off, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I did. And what of it? This task is better suited to someone with enthusiasm for it. Me knowing a step or two is irrelevant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re enthusiastic about everything! Look, whether you like it or not, you’re going to come out learning something new. You like learning stuff, right? Right. And I’m going to be here to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysithea was a little tiny—long legs looked better when you were dancing, Hilda believed—but Hilda had already taught her a little about seeming graceful. Although she dismissed it at the end, Hilda sometimes caught her trying to lift her fork a certain way, mimicking other girls in the dining hall, or styling her hair different in a way that she thought was subtle. She wasn’t doing too well, admittedly, but she still looked oh-so charming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only Hilda could get her to see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you agree to coach me, anyway? If you have time to coach me, then you could have just entered yourself,” Lysithea said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not because I’m in love with you, or anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I just thought it’d be a great next step after all of our hard work before! Dancing is an important part of being a lady, too. It shows off your charm, your physique, and in some cases, your emotions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...My emotions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. I’m sure you know a little about body language, since you study so much.” Hilda had been sitting on one of the courtyard’s benches, but she finally stood. Lysithea was too high-strung; she hadn’t even sat yet. “Dance is a more </span>
  <em>
    <span>emphasized</span>
  </em>
  <span> version of body language, usually centered around love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t think that’s what the competition is for. I think it’s more for waltzes and such.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you go to balls and do waltzes, why? To find yourself a suitable partner,” Hilda insisted. “So that’s what we’re going to work on. I’m going to show you a few moves to use that’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> sway the judges, because your feelings will be loud and clear. I’ll take the lead part, since I’m a bit taller.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysithea paled. She was getting more and more flustered each time Hilda spoke, even though she was trying hard not to show it. “Hold on just a second, Hilda! You don’t think it’s strange that...you’ll be teaching me a dance that’s meant to...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she’d run out of steam, Lysithea just drifted off. And yet, she still looked at Hilda with an accusatory look, expecting Hilda to know what she meant. And Hilda </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what she meant. She thought about playing dumb, but Lysithea was being far too cute. “Meant to express your love for someone? No, it’s not strange at all. Why would it be? Is there something you want to tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysithea seemed suddenly contemplative, her thumb at her chin, like she was trying to work out a problem in a textbook. This problem was not that hard, Hilda thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, say it. Say you like me, say it’d be awkward because you’d definitely like it...say something! Gosh!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lysithea said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. There is n-nothing I want to say.” Her stutter betrayed her, but it looked like she was sticking to her guns. Either she didn’t know Hilda was head-over-heels in love with her, or she was deliberately ignoring it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, fine. Let’s get rid of the ambiguity. I’ll make sure she knows what I’m after.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Good. Let’s get started, then. Now, straighten your back, and set your shoulders...”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lysithea had really, really soft hands. Hilda made sure to compliment her on them plenty of times, just to see the smile that she was trying so hard to hide. As nice as it was to hold Lysithea’s hands, though, the judges wouldn’t exactly be paying attention to them, so Hilda had to focus on teaching her how to dance. Lysithea was, as always, a quick learner...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she was easily distracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda knew that, deep down, Lysithea liked being praised, so she really laid it on thick. She complimented Lysithea on the sway of her hips, the graceful step of her legs, the posturing of her arms. At some point, Hilda had even made a remark about the smoldering look in Lysithea’s eyes. “Do that for the judges,” Hilda suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even doing anything...!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, as bold as Lysithea was with her words, she didn’t say anything else. Hilda hadn’t expected a love confession to burst forth from Lysithea’s lips, but she also wasn’t expecting Lysithea to ignore her advances so stubbornly. The whole time they were dancing, though, Lysithea seemed to be lost in thought. She never misstepped, although the hand that she’d rested on Hilda’s shoulder would drift, catching Hilda off-guard and making her tense. Lysithea always corrected herself eventually, but for those few moments where Lysithea’s hand moved along her, Hilda was in heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They danced until the sun was setting. After a final curtsey, Hilda decided that they were finished. “You’re going to be great. We’ll knock ‘em dead,” Hilda cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expect nothing less.” Lysithea said that, but again, Hilda thought she had more to say. She waited, hoping that Lysithea would finally say what she wanted to hear. “In regard to our previous discussion, I’d like to ask if...this practice made me look a bit more mature, perhaps? In your opinion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. Should have expected this to come up.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I think so. Like the perfect image of a lady!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not need to flatter me...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to be an invitation for more flattery. “No, I’m serious! You really did look mature, dancing like you did. After all, love is a pretty mature emotion, and that’s what the dance is meant to show, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of love, Lysithea stood straight up. “I suppose that’s true, to some degree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> true. So keep working on it, okay? The Cup is in a few days,” Hilda said. “Come see me if you want to practice again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to be rude, but...it’s distracting to dance with you,” Lysithea admitted. Hilda’s heart sank a little bit, but—Lysithea was distracted by her? Nice. “If I have any questions about the dance, I’ll tell you, but otherwise...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay. Things were going well. Lysithea was, a tad uncharacteristically, playing with her hair and looking away. Whether or not Lysithea realized it, she definitely liked Hilda, at least a little bit. Hilda was satisfied with their progress, so she let Lysithea go with a pat on the head. “Alrighty. You know where to find me.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Hilda would have liked Lysithea to seek her out at least once, but she also knew how to play patient. Besides, the idea of Lysithea finding some deserted spot in the monastery to dance in so that nobody would see her was rather cute, so Hilda let it go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day of the competition rolled around, and Hilda was the first one in the crowd. She tried to size the judges up, wondering how they’d react to Lysithea. Alois would vote for her, Hilda had a feeling. Shamir probably saw Lysithea as a kindred spirit, perhaps—focused on her work, serious. That left Manuela...maybe she’d just say whatever the judges said because she’d had a drink beforehand? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, though, it came down to the dancing. Lysithea’s opponents were Dorothea and Ashe. Tough customers...but she was confident in Lysithea’s abilities. Lysithea always dedicated herself to whatever she did, one hundred percent. Not to mention, Hilda had a feeling Lysithea had a bit more stake in the competition than she thought she did. As she lined up next to Dorothea and Ashe (looking ridiculously small and adorable), she caught Hilda’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hilda mouthed, then clapped her hands a little bit. Lysithea puffed her chest out a bit, but otherwise didn’t react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music began to play, and Lysithea began to dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved just like Hilda had taught her to—no, better. There was more of a sway to her movements, her body had loosened up a bit. Dorothea and Ashe were well-practiced, certainly, but there was a bit of heart in Lysithea’s dance. At least, Hilda thought so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I might be a little biased. Maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Applause rolled through the room once the dancers finished. Lysithea was looking around the room with a judging eye while the judges whispered amongst each other. She looked at Hilda again, then nodded curtly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that a thank you, maybe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysithea remained stone-faced as the judges gave their remarks. They all offered brief compliments and criticism, but in the end, the Golden Deer got the vote from two judges. The disappointment on Lysithea’s face when Manuela chose the Black Eagles was admittedly pretty cute, but Hilda made sure to keep that to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Hilda ran up to Lysithea after the professor was done talking to her, wrapping her up in a hug. They turned a few heads, but that was the price you paid for love, right? “I’m so proud of you! I knew you could do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysithea wriggled out of Hilda’s grasp, flushed and frowny. “Of course I could! Although, I wanted to win unanimously...maybe I didn’t work hard enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon, we definitely did our best! A win is a win. Lighten up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a win is best won perfectly,” Lysithea added. Then, she smiled a bit. “However, I am glad that I won. It’s a bit rowdy in here, though. Could we take a walk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah, sure! It’s kinda hot with all these people in here, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cooler outside, since night has fallen.” Lysithea glanced down at Hilda’s hand—was she thinking of holding it? If she was, she didn’t act on the desire. Instead, she said, “Follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysithea ducked through the crowd, and Hilda followed after her. She walked rather fast, for someone with such short legs. Hilda managed to keep up with her quick pace. They walked around the monastery until they came to the courtyard where they’d practiced a few days before. Hilda took a seat on the bench, and Lysithea sat next to her. Closer than Hilda had expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked great in there,” Hilda said. “Our hard work paid off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I owe you my thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me! We’re friends, so it’s only right that I help you out from time to time. It was fun, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Lysithea was deep in her own thoughts. Hilda sometimes wondered if she thought a little too much. Hopefully, it’d work out in Hilda’s favor, for once. “Hilda, is love really a mature emotion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. That was unexpected. “I think so,” Hilda said. “Falling in love doesn’t necessarily make you mature”—Lysithea sank a bit at that remark—”but coming to understand the emotions you have and choosing to act on them isn’t something you can do without a bit of maturity and experience in your pocket.” Lysithea seemed to be hanging off of Hilda’s every word, so she kept going. “And, if I’m being honest, I think you’ve got it down pat. You’re learning a little bit more about yourself, right? And your feelings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Another strangely direct response: “Yes.” Lysithea seemed to be taking a few moments to gather herself, so Hilda gave her her moment, trying not to look too expectant. “...I really like you, Hilda. I’m glad you try your best to understand me...to see me as someone mature, someone you can count on. So, I enjoy being around you. And the dance I did...I’m glad you taught me. And I’m glad that you watched me, so that you could see how much I’ve learned. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s all? I was kind of hoping for an “I love you”, but she got her point across, at least.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I like you too, Lysithea. If you want, I can teach you some more. I know the Cup only happens once a year, but there’s plenty of competition all across Fodlan if you want to show off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lysithea laughed a bit through her nose. “That isn’t necessary. We can just do it ourselves. After all, mature emotions don’t need to be shown off, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda definitely wouldn’t have minded showing off, but Lysithea had a point. Lysithea was gorgeous even after sunset, a rare smile playing at her lips. A smile that she didn’t even bother hiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile that Hilda didn’t mind keeping to herself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>